Errored Game
by Kierax
Summary: When an attempt to bridge dimensions goes wrong, The nations of the world get sucked into an alternate dimension. Now, with an Error on the loose, is anyone safe?  A Romaheta Novelization


**_Well here it is! The Beginning of Errored Game. I'm sorry it's so short, but it IS a prologue. Yes, it's in japan's view, I got a bunch of requests saying I should do it like I do Rewind The Hands of Time, so I am. It'll be broken up how I see fit though, so you won't be able to follow part by part. Also, since the first few videos were subbed really badly, I'll be making most of my own dialogue from what I get on there. It'll sound a LOT better. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this ^^ I had a hell of a time writing it. Romaheta is going to be hard to write, since it's not really a horror, and no one really knows what's going on. Welp, happy reading ^^ *scoots off to work on Hazardous Steps* _**

* * *

><p><strong>Errored Game<strong>

**Prologue: Japan**

_Click Click...click click click...click...click..._

The sound of the computer keyboard was the only thing I could hear, and had been the only thing for days...if not weeks. I was...obsessing over this project, it had become my life.

More code. I needed more code. No...That wasn't right...there we go. The coding had to be perfect. If it wasn't, then it would work...and it had to work.

_Click...click click click...click click...click..._

So many numbers and codes...sequences upon sequences. Only I would be able to do this. Only me. My focus...my obsession, was only on this, I didn't even hear the phone ring or the hands pounding at my door. It didn't matter to me. I had to finish. I had to...what?

My fingers paused in their erratic typing as I stared at the screen. It...Was done? I had finished? I blinked a few times at my tired hands, and then back to the screen that was almost completely black other than the small rectangular window.

_"Okay to run program: DIMENSIONWALL?"_

I let out a tired laugh, pushing my chair away from the computer. For a moment I only sat there, staring at the ceiling. My fingers ached from the abuse I had put them through...but...it was done. It was worth it. I would finally...

"Finally finished..." I muttered, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. "...For years, I've dreamed of this...A device...a program that will let me travel to the other dimension...the two dimensional world..." My eyes slowly turned themselves downward to computer screen, staring at the window on it. I forced myself to my feet, getting out of the chair that I had spent the past few weeks in. Quickly I grabbed a trash can and pushed the empty energy drink cans that I had used to keep myself awake into it, cleaning off the desk so I could use it.

"With this...I can visit Miku-san...and Haruhi-san...whenever I like!" I muttered, scowling slightly at the amount of cans. I paused, thinking this over. I had just invented a dimensional portal... "...Other people will be happy too..." I realized, letting a small smile onto my face as I set down the trash can and pulled the chair up to the desk. Sitting down, I took the mouse into my hand and pushed the pointer to the "okay" button on the screen.

"Time for a test run..." I said, trying to contain my excitement as I clicked the button.

For a moment, nothing happened, and I felt myself frowning. Had the coding been wrong after all? But as soon as I thought that, the lights in the room flickered a few times before going out, including the computer. Great...had I shorted the power? I was only mildly surprised when the computer flickered back to life.

_Starting Program.  
>Virtual Fields - ON<br>Character Graphics - ON_  
><em>Dimensional Wall - OPEN<br>Beginning Transfer System..._

"It's working!" I couldn't' help exclaim to myself, feeling almost giddy at this. However, my happiness was short lived, for immediately after it said that it was beginning the transfer system...the entire screen turned red.

_ERROR ERROR TRANSFER SYSTEM HAS CAUSED AN ERROR_

"An Error?" I immediately set my hands down on the keyboard to try and fix it. I was so close, I wasn't going to let this chance slip out of my fingers. But before I even had a chance to go into the coding...

_VIRTUAL FIELDS  
>CHARACTER GRAPHICS...<br>TRANSFER SYSTEM..._

No, this was not good! At this rate...I began to type madly, trying to fix it. This couldn't happen!

_DIMENSIONAL WALL_

My hands flew at the keyboard, trying to over-ride it, but nothing was working. The program...it was like it had a mind of its own!

_**DIMENSONAL WALL...FULL OPEN!**_


End file.
